staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Czerwca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Bajki rosyjskie - Gęsi Baby Jagi, odc. 20; film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Budzik - Mleko - krowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Na górze i na dole - Daniel w jaskini lwa odc. 11; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Historia Audrey Hepburn - cz. 1 (Audrey Hepburn Story (1)); serial biograficzny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Steven Robman; wyk.:Jennifer Love-Hewitt, Frances Fisher, Peter Giles; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Lang Team Grand Prix MTB - Gdańsk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1311; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Klan - odc. 1699 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 75; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Kandydat - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Janosik - odc. 12/13 - Pobili się dwaj górale - txt str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4399; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4400; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1704 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1845; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1316; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Kot przesyłka polecona, odc. 35; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Teraz Polska - koncert galowy; widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Wielka heca Bowfingera (Bowfinger) - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Frank Oz; wyk.:Steve Martin, Eddie Murphy, Heather Graham; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Megaloteria - losowanie tygodnia ; STEREO 23:10 Gala Festiwalu Teatru Polskiego Radia i Teatru Telewizji; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Na własne oczy - Rozwód po albańsku; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kojak seria 2 - Siedź cicho, bo zginiesz kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Kojak seria 2 - Śmiertelna gra; serial kraj prod.USA (1974); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 247 Tren; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 26/39 Uroczyste otwarcie lotniska; serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Przystanek praca; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 450; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Przygody Tarzana - odc 47/75 Toksyczne zagrożenie; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 Nowe przygody Flippera - Odc 11/44; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magnum - odc. 91/162 Ślepa sprawiedliwość; serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.4; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 MASH - odc. 192; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 372 Kwarantanna; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Fort Boyard ; reality show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Córki McLeoda - odc. 50 Ślub; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 133; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Półfinał; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 285 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 M jak miłość - odc. 672; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 427; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VI, odc. 24 (ost.); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 1/24; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Heineken Music Open'er Festiwal 2009 - zapowiedź; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Wieczór artystyczny - Dzieci rewolucji; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Kraków 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:50 Pogoda w regionie 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Nowohucka kronika filmowa 08:50 Co warto wiedzieć 08:55 Pogoda w regionie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:09 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:18 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:11 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:17 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda w regionie 16:50 Tropiciele - krakowska ścieżka reportażu 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Podglądacze 18:40 Smakowanie Małopolski 18:55 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego 19:00 Niech zstąpi Duch Twój 19:25 Co warto wiedzieć 19:30 Speed 2 19:40 Jedź bezpiecznie 19:50 Nowohucka kronika filmowa 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 21:55 Pogoda w regionie 22:00 Podglądacze 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO 24:00 Uzależnienie - Rozmowa z dr Markiem Willenbringiem (Addiction - suplementary. An Interview with Mark L. Willenbring, M. D.); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:23 Kobieta w świecie przemocy - Turcja: W imię honoru (Women on the Front Line. Turkey: Killing in the Name of Honour); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Wokół toru; magazyn żużlowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:57 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 03:16 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:28 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:50 Aleja gwiazd na L4; magazyn; STEREO 04:04 Dach nad głową; magazyn; STEREO 04:17 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 04:42 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 04:53 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 195, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 6:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:05 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 7:50 Świat według Kiepskich - Grubas - odc. 175, Polska 2004 8:20 Świat według Kiepskich - Romantica - odc. 122, Polska 2002 8:55 Rodzina zastępcza - Cena marzeń - odc. 117, Polska 2002 9:30 Rodzina zastępcza - Ochmistrzyni - odc. 118, Polska 2002 10:05 Miodowe lata - Bar szybkiej obsługi - odc. 68, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Śmierć w szpitalu - odc. 74, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1298, Polska 2009 12:00 Dzień kangura - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Tajemniczy element - odc. 22, Kanada, USA 2000 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 929, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Lunatyk - odc. 187, Polska 2004 15:10 Świat według Kiepskich - Kocham kino - odc. 132, Polska 2002 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Śmiertelna pułapka internetowa - odc. 6, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 64, USA 2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 930, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1299, Polska 2009 20:05 Megahit - Faceci w czerni - komedia sf, USA 1997 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:15 Tajni agenci - film sensacyjny, Francja, Włochy, Hiszpania 2004 0:45 Fala zbrodni - Żadnych zasad - odc. 97, Polska 2007 1:45 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:45 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 12:00 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:55 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 13:50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Nasze jedyne dziecko 14:30 Zakładnicy - odc. 5, USA 2006 15:25 Przyjaciele - odc. 12, USA 1998-1999 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 13, USA 1998-1999 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Mój syn jest darmozjadem 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi - Brzezina 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Fryzjer męski 20:50 Detektyw Monk 6 - odc. 2, USA 2007-2008 21:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 28, Polska 2009 22:45 Kuba Wojewódzki - Krzysztof Zanussi, Grzegorz Halama 23:45 Rodzina Soprano - odc. 12, USA 2006 1:00 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 1:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:45 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 4:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.45 Lalola (142) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 05.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05.55 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.00 TV Market 07.35 Selekcja - reality show 08.10 Selekcja - reality show 08.45 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.45 Eureko, Ja to wiem! - teleturniej 10.45 Zamiana żon - reality show 11.50 Rajdy samochodowe: MŚ w rajdach terenowych - rajd Norwegii 12.50 Lalola (143) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 13.45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 14.15 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.15 Latający cyrk Moną Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 15.55 Zamiana żon - reality show 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (25) - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zbuntowani (110) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Modelki Janice Dickonson - program rozrywkowy 21.00 4 Discovery: Samochód przyszłości - film dok. 22.05 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 23.05 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 00.05 Amber Frey - świadek oskarżonia - dramat kryminalny, USA 2005 02.00 Mała czarna - talk show 03.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.50 Marillion: Uve from Lorely - koncert 04.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Szkoda gadać - odc. 68; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Sposób na Alcybiadesa - odc. 3; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Kochać czy nienawidzić; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1310; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1689; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - ŁZY ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Mój rok 89; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:20 M jak miłość - odc. 656; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 11/18* - Hasło; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:05 Miasto Powiat Ameryka; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Podróżnik - Ankarana; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Dzika Polska - Z kozicą na świstaki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Z archiwum IPN - Pomorski Rajd majora Łupaszki; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1310; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Nie do wiary kraj prod.Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1689; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Półfinał; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 108; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Śpiewa Anna German; recital; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Nasz reportaż - Historia zza komina wyjęta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Teraz Polska - koncert galowy; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:13 Dzika Polska - Z kozicą na świstaki; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Na dobry początek - ŁZY ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1310; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - Nie do wiary kraj prod.Polska (1985); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1689; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Półfinał; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Zabytkowe sentymenty; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 107; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 108; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Nasz reportaż - Historia zza komina wyjęta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:15 Opowieści wiatru i morza - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:30 Z archiwum IPN - Pomorski Rajd majora Łupaszki; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Teraz Polska - koncert galowy; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12